The present discovery constitutes a new and distinct variety of a miniature pot rose plant which was discovered in a cultivated area in February, 2009. The new rose variety resulted from a naturally occurring mutation of unknown causation on a basal shoot of ‘KORpagbel’, a patented rose from the inventor described and illustrated in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 17,183 issued on Nov. 7, 2006. The cultivated area consists of a glasshouse located at the nursery of the inventor located in Offenseth-Sparrieshoop, Germany.
The new rose plant was asexually propagated by vegetative cuttings for further evaluation. This new and distinctive miniature rose variety is named ‘KORburnab’.